Carpe Vita
by Kovu0101
Summary: <html><head></head>Does wanting to live for love really make you incapable of salvation? Laura asks to be made.</html>


Title: Carpe Vita

Rating: ?

Ship: Carmilla/Laura

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Does wanting to live for love really make you incapable of salvation? Laura asks to be made.

Notes: POV might alternate. I am unsure if I used the right version of 'life' in Latin. Also, if there is enough interest I'll continue it into a little bit longer story. Not sure if this has been done before. Also, i'm working on keeping the POV's consistent.

Chapter 1 of 3?

* * *

><p>(Carmillas POV)<p>

The first time Laura asks her what she was like when she was a 'baby vamp' they're cuddling under the stars on campus with at a fraternity event. Turns out (to Laura's distress) she actually was actually fairly popular and despite her standoffish attitude was frequently invited to…well, everything.

A foreign film plays projected onto one of the buildings while people pepper the court yard. She wonders why her tiny girlfriend wanted to come in the first place, the girl doesn't even understand Italian.

"Why do you want to know about that?" she frowns as memories she had spent centuries trying to forget rise to the forefront of her mind.

Laura shifts and presses her face into the crook of her neck which does not help her libido that has raged since the night she was lured into her girlfriends trap. She was fine with waiting, but there were times she wondered if Laura knew what she was doing to her.

"I've been wondering what that was like for you." Laura pulls away from her to sit up and stare down at her.

"It wasn't particularly good Cupcake." She doesn't mean to be so evasive, except she does, because she would really like to not drudge up her messy past. Especially to her innocent (as innocent as 'someone who thought of and followed through with a hostage plan' could be) girlfriend that looked at her like all of her past lives never existed.

Sometimes when Laura looks up and catches her staring while studying, when she gazes up at her with pink cheeks and swollen lips from a almost _too_ intense make out session, or when glares at the random girls and boys that flirt with her… she allows herself to believe that her past lives were just a dream.

This perfectly flawed small human girl thought a broody vampire was good enough to be hers.

She often tried not to think about how in a few years Laura would look older than herself and she really didn't want to think about what that would mean beyond a few years.

"Were you all shy and mysterious or were you, you know," Laura bares her teeth and makes a sound that reminds her of a pup's growl, "grrr, arrrg."

Her own low growl rumbles in her throat as a warning and Laura looks startled (and a little bit turned on). She gets that Laura wants to learn about her from her and not from what she's found written about all the versions of 'Carmilla' in the year books. She however _can't_ talk about it yet and Laura takes the hint that she's pushed a bit too hard today.

Instead the girl runs the tips of her fingers slowly up and down the inside of her thigh and suggests they go home instead of staying for the rest of the film.

* * *

><p>The second time Laura brings up her vampirism they're at a party courtesy of the Summer Society.<p>

They had been together for about a month now and this was their first party as a 'couple' and she just _had_ to go with her girlfriend.

The skyscraper shaped girl hadn't been happy to see her trailing in behind Laura who was happily greeting people she knew. Danny had been upset when Laura had told her group of idiots that she 'officially had a vampire girlfriend'. She herself didn't care but did find herself bothered that Laura had spent about a week constantly checking her text messages hoping that Danny had 'come around'.

She did.

The giant girl was still frosty toward her but that was fine. She had got the girl and the redhead's flirtation-ship with Laura had gone nowhere.

They were currently sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. The moon glittered in the water and Laura watched her own muddled reflection.

"Car?" Laura nodded toward the water and she leans forward.

She looks at the water and doesn't find anything particularly interesting about it other than its natural beauty and side eyes her girlfriend.

"You have a reflection!"

She looks peers down into the water and smirks at her adorable girlfriend. She had never really thought about vampire rumors and myths since most were created well after she had been turned. She also never had thought about which myths her girlfriend believed.

"I love you." Laura pouts at her girlfriends condescending tone and shoves her lightly.

"I love you too creep but…" Laura looks lost in thought for a few moments before she can practically see the gears speeding up in the small girls mind. "What when through your mind when you realized you weren't human anymore?"

The intensity in the small girl's eyes makes her raise an amused eyebrow. She's in no way closer to being ready to talk about her past but has learned to take her girlfriends questions in stride, after all, she doesn't ask all that often.

"Yeah and I don't flinch at the smell of garlic either cupcake." She leers at Laura's cleavage, hoping to distract her and takes the rapid beat of the girl's heart as a victory, and closes in on her lips.

She kisses the small girl languidly for a few minutes till she feels a familiar warmth burn through abdomen. She's ready to push the girl on her back till Laura breaks away suddenly with a soft 'wow' and grins goofily at her till she remembers she had been talking. She groans and falls back against the concrete while Laura twists to draw patterns on her exposed midriff with her finger (which makes her feel dizzy along with Laura's obvious scent of arousal).

"There's this idea that the reason vampires don't cast reflections are because they no longer have humanity." Laura looks far too excited for her own comfort.

"Mhmmm." She's not sure where the eccentric girl is going with this train of thought but the heavy feeling in her gut makes her not want to find out.

"Soooooo?" Laura looks at her like what she's implying should be obvious.

"Soooooooooo?" She takes the fingers that were playing with her skin and grips them loosely with her own.

Laura huffs but rolls her eyes and continues to state her point. "You have a reflection, so you couldn't have been all bad when you were made!"

_Ahhhhhh_. Loose logic that somehow fits her girlfriends puzzle of vampirism is where she was going with this. While she still doesn't understand why this _idea_ excites her girlfriend so much, she doesn't want to think about the things she'd done with her humanity _intact_.

Apparently satisfied with her logic, Laura leans down and kisses her in the way that is far too loving than she thinks she deserves from her ray of light.

* * *

><p>The third time Laura asks her about her past she asks how she was turned. It's been a few months since the night by the pool and she was getting suspicious about the oddly specific questions concerning her as a fledgling vampire.<p>

They're in their room with Laura spooning her from behind.

"Did it hurt?" Laura's playing with her hair and up until now she had been content slowly drifting off surrounded by her girlfriends scent.

"Very much so Honey." It didn't, not that she can remember anyway, but she's going to pretend it did.

"… and you've never thought about turning someone else?" It's phrased and asked so innocently she skips growing angry and instead finds herself nervous.

"You think I would do that to someone?" She feels stricken that Laura would think she'd consider that.

"No no no I didn't mean it like that!" Laura back peddles and bites her lip. She opens and closes her mouth a few times till she gives her her 'I can do this' face. "What I meant was I get to spend the rest of my life with you, but you don't get to spend the rest of yours with me."

Laura looks like she's about to cry and she feels her own heart constrict.

This is what all this had been leading up to, then.

"Please say something?" Laura watches her face for any kind of reaction but she keeps her features neutral. When a few minutes pass with silence Laura grips her hand and looks like she's mentally preparing herself. "I'm not saying I want you to turn me now, I'm just wondering if you've ever considered it."

She says it so offhandedly that she's sure her girlfriend doesn't understand her own loaded question. Then again, for as cautious and careful Laura was she sometimes was the exact opposite. Example: Broadcasting her vampire plans on the internet, like whoever was committing the kidnappings didn't have access to the internet.

"No." It's not that she thought her girlfriend would be losing her soul, she just wasn't sure Laura would be able to handle the intensity of the bloodlust she never talked about. She also didn't want the small girl to have to deal with the pain once she learned to control herself (should she do something such as 'fly-off-the-rails').

Laura sighs dramatically and mumbles something about researching 'other immortal creepy crawlies'. She ignores her and turns to nuzzle the small girl's forehead with her own and Laura seems to find this adorable enough to settle against her tell her about her day.

Apparently LaFontaine had found a way to make a gel that mainly consisted of holy water and wolfsbane (just in case) and the Fantastic Four had camped out on different parts of campus and applied the gel to various door handles. Laura no longer thought it was a vampire doing the kidnappings, but that maybe it was some other bump-in-the-night creature.


End file.
